Dormir(nos)
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: "Justin hace que se doblegue, se agache, se quede a su altura, que le recorra con mimo la espalda y suspire de ganas y más y: si esto es el fin del mundo me alegro de que sea contigo" Slash [Brian/Justin]


Disclaimer: Queer as folk no me pertenece.

 **NdA:** mi mejor amigo que me lee y me aconseja y me sufre cuestionándole sobre las reacciones que tiene un hombre en general (aunque sobre todo _no_ en lo general) me recomendó esta serie a principios de verano y me la he estado merendando con Nutella y palomitas desde el sillón. Me he enamorado tanto de esta pareja, con sus subidas y bajadas (y arriesgo de no saber cómo termina, porque voy a empezar la cuarta: no spoiler, gracias) y me ha sido imposible no hacer algo por y para ellos, quizás no a la altura, quizás hecho sin pensar porque estoy de exámenes. Pero tenía que sacarme de dentro esta nicotina que me han puesto los dos en la boca.

* * *

 _Dormir(nos)_

por

 _CallmeJane_

* * *

Brian Kinney es un buscavidas. Un experto en el lenguaje de las manos, en el vocabulario que se traza sobre la piel cada mañana cuando uno se despierta con la bandera ondeando hacia el norte, sin romper el aire con palabras infructuosas que pueden acabar en lágrimas. Nope. Él prefiere que se callen, que _giman_ desde lo más profundo del pecho frases incoherentes como "ahí" y "así" y " _joderSí"_ con la lengua entretejida dentro de los dientes, para luego dejar que se _corra_ un tupido velo al finalizar la velada. Que goteen placer por y para él, vamos.

Banaliza todo lo que no entre dentro de su filosofía nocturna de follar y disfrutar… y, si no repite culo en una misma noche, mucho mejor. Gracias.

Es el epítome del disfrute personal, el vodka bebido a lametazos desde un ombligo congelado por el hielo –le gusta ese contraste entre el alcohol que le quema la lengua y arrasa su garganta y la sensación fría que luego se le queda en los labios tras sellar el chupito a besos–, los condones abiertos a dentelladas limpias y calientes, de drogas que suben la sangre efervescente a la cabeza y bajan en picado la moralidad, la vergüenza, la decepción.

Siempre ha sido así. San se acabó.

 _Que ni lo intenten_.

Cambiarlo, deshacerlo, romperlo.

Todos lo saben con sólo echar un vistazo al verlo caminar embutido de las mejores marcas hasta el Babylon entre los raíles de personas que fluctúan sin rumbo fijo; de camino a la pista de baile donde las luces tenues riegan pieles tersas, tirantes, contraídas del placer y saludan al pasar para ver si se apunta o mira o, en fin… les toca turno. Su nombre se escucha en los baños y detrás del escenario, en las saunas donde una mano se pierde debajo de la mullida y húmeda y caliente toalla. _Lo saben._

Que no está hecho para nadie pero que todos quieren tenerlo dentro.

Lo han llamado de todo, de todas las formas habidas y por haber que se le puede llamar a un tío que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, donde quiere y como quiere. Ese es el maldito problema de la sociedad en la que vive, que no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es vivir de verdad, sin remordimientos al mirar atrás. Sin estúpidos intentos de cortejo que normalmente acaban en un cajón vacío de un cuarto lleno de recuerdos y marcas de antigüedad que otros no podrán salvaguardar jamás. No, prefiere observar cómo los ojos se dilatan hasta comerse todo el color, que les colme el deseo negro y profundo y que se disuelvan en ansiedad hasta odiarse por no sentirlo encima. Debajo. Donde sea.

Hasta que les quemen los huesos.

A él le suda la polla siempre y cuando otro se la lama –de la base a la punta, para ser precisos– porque es Brian Kinney y podrá tener cien años, que seguirá estando bueno, sabiendo a gloria y follando con quien quiera.

—Has llegado pronto —le sonríe de perfil el muy espabilado, la mano trazando rasgos de otras personas en una pantalla digital que él mismo le regaló meses atrás.

Una mano que se había quedado inútil por culpa de un imbécil de mierda sin neuronas dentro de la cabeza. Una mano que ahora era capaz de moverse con maestría sobre cualquier rugosidad, dibujando sus mundos internos.

Una mano que le recuerda que no es un héroe como muchos piensan, que le evoca ese instante en el que podría haber perdido un cacho de si mismo y desvanecerse como si fuera una mota de polvo.

La madera de nogal empapa el salón de diseño, lleno de muebles sobrios, italianos, burgueses. Justin, en cambio, se sienta en una silla negra –tapizada a cuero, por supuesto–, zambullido hasta la nariz en el albor blanco del ordenador que le baña el cuerpo entero, desnudo. Como lo dejó hace menos de dos horas.

—Y tú no llegaste nunca, Corazón —Lo replica porque tiene que reclamarle algo.

Algo, quizás el hecho de que le hubiese forzado a mirar con insistencia las onduladas escalinatas de metal –más negras que plateadas por la falta de claridad y las luces de neón azulencas y violáceas barriendo cada rincón del amplio local– contando los minutos de verlo salpicar la turba con frases cortas y simpáticas y coqueteos infantiles. Algo, como que el cuarto oscuro no es divertido si no le besa mientras se hunde en otro, viéndole a él correrse mientras se funde en alguien ajeno. Pero siendo suyo, al fin y al cabo. Eso es lo que le va, saber que se tienen y se quieren y que hay otros, otros que pueden mirar y tocar pero sin llegar a la última capa, donde está el corazón. Esa tiene derecho reservado.

Quizás le reclama porque no es divertido sin verlo sonreír, todo cariño y juventud y _te quiero_ escrito en su mirada. O, porque sí, punto en boca.

—¿Sabes? Estás guapo —se desabrocha el pantalón vaquero, la camisa comienza a ser parte de la brillante decoración.

Le abraza por la espalda. Nota su ronroneo fino cuando le besa la oreja, justo ahí, donde sabe que es sensible y pierde fuerza.

—Tengo que terminar este trabajo —advierte, sin ganas, apoyándose en su hombro. Tiene el pelo más suave del universo y eso que se baña con lo mismo que él. Y eso que se bañan juntos, entonces _porqué hueles tan bien, joder, te follaría hasta que dejaras de oler a ti y empezaras a oler a mí. Que tu fragancia se pierda en mi cuerpo mientras tú te deshaces en mi cama._

—No te veo muy convencido, Corazón —desliza las manos por su pecho. Por el estómago. Por los muslos. No lo toca, quiere que se lo pida, que suplique. Brian ya ha hecho demasiado en tirar por la borda toda una noche de culos prietos solo por saborearle cada rincón de su piel.

— _Brian_ —gime, contra su cuello, mordiéndole la carne tan fuerte que podría doler si no fuera porque le ha ido justo a donde debe ir. Donde se está creando un huracán y, una vez que se desate la hecatombe no habrá quien lo pare—. Realmente tengo que terminarlo.

Le toca la ingle y la tiene tan dura que le duele no acariciarla. De arriba, abajo y vuelta a empezar.

—Vale, yo también tengo que terminar otra cosa por aquí —lo dice en serio, puede estar una vida torturándolo—, tú sigue dibujando Supermans y Hulks salvando al mundo que yo voy a seguir prestándole atención a un cliente _deseoso_ de mis servicios. Seguramente quiera que le…

De una lección sobre el oficio.

No le deja terminar, se lo come enterito, a punto de caramelo. Brian está que estalla por sentirlo en todos lados y hacer que Justin pierda la cabeza tanto como lo quiere su erección nada más verlo.

Justin ha aprendido del mejor. Brian le ha sabido enseñar _muy_ bien y él es el mejor alumno que pudo haber tenido en su condenada vida de vividor-follador, porque _joder-podría-beberme-tu-lengua_. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando lo guía entre besos, embistiéndole con la boca, más dentro que fuera. Los dientes enzarzados por el hambre de sus labios y los dedos –esos jodidos y maravillosos dedos largos– tantean con premura la última pieza que censura su cuerpo.

Suben los dos escalones como si fueran cien, parándose a lamerse unas heridas que existen pero nadie más ve contra la columna metálica que cruza el _loft_. Justin hace que se doblegue, se agache, se quede a su altura, que le recorra con mimo la espalda y suspire de ganas y más y _si esto es el fin del mundo me alegro de que sea contigo._ Se comen la boca hasta que no necesitan oxígeno, hasta que los pulmones dejan de ocupar hueco en su pecho y sólo necesitan la saliva del otro.

Para cuando llegan a la cama –tan amplia que podrían caber cuatro más como ellos y sin hacer, porque si la hicieran se pasarían la vida doblando sábanas de tanto deshacerla– Brian ya no tiene calzoncillos. No sabe dónde están, eso ya lo pensará después. O mañana. O nunca. Se lo ha quitado Justin en algún momento y aunque no recuerda cuando _que más da_ , total, era tela demás y piel de menos.

Se buscan. Se encuentran. Se muerden como lobos en medio de una noche de luna llena, excitados y enardecidos. Jadean y resuenan las paredes llenas de historia maravillosas pero no tanto como la de ellos dos juntos. Le abre las piernas, le goza por dentro, le gime en la lengua.

—¿No has comido nada?

El muy cabrón, ser del infierno con aguante de acero, es capaz de sonreír mientras le está abriendo el camino al cielo.

 _Te estoy comiendo a ti, ¿te parece poco?_

—El menú no me gustaba.

—Ya, entonces has venido a por el postre a casa —acusica con humor, cruzando las piernas en sus nalgas, empujándole más adentro.

Lo peor. Lo peor de todo es que el que pierde voz es Brian. El que fuerza el sonido bronco desde la garganta es Brian. Y el que tiene los labios de luna es Justin.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—Nunca me quejaría de que Brian Kinney haya venido en busca exclusivamente para besarme el culo.

 _Aún no lo he hecho, jodido niñato._

Le muerde el hombro con rabia, y entra más en él. Para que le duela como le queman sus palabras. Alguien le ha puesto gasolina en el pecho y la sangre ha hecho el trabajo extra y ahora siente el incendio dentro de su propia casa.

No piensa decirle que le quiere por mucho que las dos palabras le latan en la lengua, como si el corazón hubiese migrado hasta la garganta y ahora trabaje desde sus cuerdas vocales. No se lo piensa decir por mucho que sus neuronas se empeñen en forzarle cada vez que está en un abismo y piense en su pelo rubio, en sus ojos azules, en su cara de niño bueno. Una que ni mil cabalgatas del orgullo gay podrían quitarle.

 _Imbécil, te quiero tanto que podría dejar de ser yo mismo y eso me da tanto miedo como perderte de nuevo._

Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

Que si Justin no estuviese Brian no tendría la necesidad de volver a su _loft_ de un millón de dólares a las doce de la noche como una princesita de cuentos de hadas; pero dado que sí está, él no puede evitar sentirse atraído como si de un imán repleto de carga positiva se tratase. Es la medicina que necesita para curarse los demonios guardados dentro, arañándole el pecho con sus garras. Monstruos que nadie más querría ver. Quimeras que le recorren los músculos y los huesos huecos hasta quedarse saciado de sus inseguridades. Así que no, nadie tiene por qué saber que se pega a su piel para beberse su cariño sin dejar ni una gota en la base de la copa.

Y emborracharse.

No, porque en un pequeño pestañeo verían que se ha vuelto débil y carnaza fácil y _aun así_ se siente pletórico siendo vulnerable en sus brazos. No, y es tan simple como suena, porque una cosa es que haya aceptado sentir mariposa surcándole los bordes de las costillas y otra muy distinta saber que un crío de mirada diluida en miel lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

—Ha estado bien —le dice, con la voz vibrándole por todo el cuerpo. Si fuera una cría, Brian creería que le tiembla el cuerpo como si fuera su primera vez. Que se le han desplomado las bragas con sólo oírle.

—Vaya, ahora te crees un experto en el tema —contesta, esperando francamente que la crueldad y el sarcasmo haya sonado debidamente y no a la plenitud que lo embarga hasta la punta de los dedos.

—En el tema no —lo mira, entre las sábanas de seda, con su propio brazo como almohada, los párpados pesados y lánguidos, las pestañas albinas ondulándose hacia el finito. Ojos de mazapán. Una sonrisa que guarda todas las travesuras del universo—. En _ti_.

Se ríe en su boca, se bebe su sonido.

 _Dormir solo es una cosa, hacerlo contigo es un verbo distinto._


End file.
